


Drabbles for the bloodlust couple

by AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst



Series: Ivar x Ylva [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: 50 otp things, Drabbles, drabbles for the bloodlust couple, keeping promises drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst/pseuds/AnUnhealthyDoseOfAngst
Summary: Drabbles for Ivar and Ylva. Most of these are based on the 50 otp things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Nr. 1: Who is the early bird/ Who is the night owl?**

 

“Kattegatt has grown so much since you left. I can’t wait to show you.” Ivar says excitedly before bringing Ylva in for another kiss. She pulls back a little, fiddling with a corner of the fur.  
  
“I-is their farm still there?” She asks. Ivar’s smile fades away and he brushes a thumb over her cheek.  
  
“I think so. Someone else must’ve taken over; far too good a place to just leave it empty.” Ylva nods, staring over Ivar’s shoulder. He finds one of her hands and squeezes it to make her come back from whatever thought she’s lost herself in.  
  
“Is that better or worse?” He asks. Ylva shrugs her shoulders.  
  
“Better than it being a ruin, I suppose.” Her fingers bury themselves in Ivar’s hair, playing with the braids until his eyelids grow heavy and a noise similar to a purr leaves him. She fights off the urge to yawn as she continues with the soft touches.  
  
“Except now they are delivering to the usurper instead,” Ivar says so suddenly that she jumps in surprise “That murderous bitch.”  
  
“We will take care of her.” Ylva replies then brings him in for a kiss, not letting go until he’s panting for air.  
  
“And then I’ll be king.” He declares in a breathless voice. Ylva cups his face, lets their noses brush against each other.  
  
“What do you think about that, lilla varg?” Ivar asks in a low voice. Ylva kisses him again, then smiles against the corner of his mouth as she speaks.  
  
“I think that the true king needs to go to sleep before the sun rises.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Nr. 2: Who is the big spoon/ Who is the little spoon?**

 

He wakes up with a jolt, gaze quickly searching the surroundings to see where he is. Ivar’s heart calms a little once he realizes that he’s in his bedchambers; his wife next to him and the crib still in the corner.  
  
“Ivar?” Ylva’s small hand is combing through his hair, brushing it away from his moist forehead. He falls back down onto the pillows and turns away from her in attempt to avoid her questions. Ylva follows him, snaking her arms around him and pressing against his back.  
  
“What did you dream about?” She asks before kissing her way up his neck. Ivar sets his features into a scowl and shakes his head.  
  
“Husband.” Ylva tries again, more successfully this time.  
  
“Father. Then mother.” He eventually mutters. Ivar feels her squeeze a little tighter and he can’t stop a whimper from escaping. Then she’s gone and Ivar turns, trying to reach for her. She’s already shuffling towards the crib. Ivar watches with wide eyes as she brings the girl to their bed and places the little one in his arms.  
  
“You hold her, I hold you.” Ylva says, already settling behind Ivar again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nr. 3: Who hogs the cover/ Who loves to cuddle?**

 

Ivar growls in his sleep, hands forming fists as he clutches at the covers. The incessant tugging still doesn’t stop and finally one particularly forceful yank wakes him up. His eyes adjust to the darkness and he finds Ylva curled up in a ball next to him, the fine hairs on her arms standing up and the lower half of Ivar’s cover tangled between her legs. He huffs a little at the sight but he can already feel himself begin to cave. Ivar loosens his grip and soon Ylva has added it to the pile on top of her. He moves closer, gently sliding his arms under her and bringing her with him as he rolls onto his back. Ylva wakes up as Ivar squirms a little in his efforts to settle more comfortably.  
  
“Va’ göru?” She mumbles from on top of him.  
  
“Ssh, go back to sleep.” He barely has time to finish the sentence before Ylva’s eyes slide shut again and her head falls back down on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nr. 4: Who wakes the other one up with kisses?**

 

Ylva carefully turns in Ivar’s grip, tilting her head up. Her eyes still feel puffy from the tears and she blinks slowly while watching him sleep. She nuzzles at his neck until she hears him sigh and feels him shift a little under the furs. Ylva presses her lips to his skin, delivering kisses all along the strong shoulder and up his neck. Ivar moves again. He tightens his grip on her and pulls her closer, groaning a little as he wakes up.  
  
“Feel any better, käresta?” Ivar asks hoarsely when he notices her staring up at him. Ylva nods and wraps her arms around his shoulders.  
  
“Mhm. Thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

She’s screaming again, her arms flailing as she tries to squirm out of some invisible attacker’s grip. Ivar watches her face scrunch up in fear; he doesn’t know what to do. He tries reaching for Ylva but the second he touches her she screams even louder.

“No, let me go!” Ivar flinches back and he has to remind himself that it’s not really him Ylva is screaming at. She twists under the covers again and when she nearly falls out of bed Ivar grabs her out of instinct. His arms tighten around Ylva and he yanks her towards him in spite of the panicked noises.

“Please, no!” She wails while striking at his chest. Still, Ivar holds her as still as he can and nearly shouts her name.

“Ylva!” Her eyes fly open but she is still struggling against his grip. It takes Ylva another few seconds before she realizes where she is and with whom. Tears are still running down her cheeks as she looks up at him.

“Ivar…” He loosens his grip. 

“You’re safe.” Ivar brushes a finger over the scar at her throat.

“He’s dead,” He says in a soothing tone then brings his finger to the bump on her collarbone “And so is he.” He pauses to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She looks as if she might break; her hair a messy halo and hands grasping at his shoulders.

“Tell me how to help.” Ivar asks softly. Ylva tugs at him, bringing him in for a kiss. Once they break apart she takes Ivar’s hands and guides them to the hem of her nightgown.

“Could you make me feel good again?” She croaks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nr. 6: Who would have really deep emotional thoughts at the middle of the night/ Who would have them in the middle of the day?**

 

A calloused hand is caressing her cheek.  
  
“Ylva. Ylva!”  
  
“Nooo, it’s the middle of the night.” She groans in response and turns her back to him. Ivar follows, resting his chin at her shoulder.  
  
“I just remembered something.”  
  
“What?” Ylva hisses and swats blindly at the arm resting at her waist.  
  
“Tomorrow, well-” Ivar sighs “today, I suppose, is one year since you told me you were with child.” Ylva hears the nervousness in his voice and her annoyance melts away in the blink of an eye.  
  
“Actually, it was Sigurd who told you.” She says, voice much kinder this time. Ivar presses a small kiss to the side of her neck.  
  
“I’m so sorry for how I reacted.” Ylva finds his hand and squeezes it.  
  
“You were scared, I understand that.”  
  
“But I said such horrible things,” Ivar exclaims “How could you ever forgive me?” She turns to look at him, cupping his face in her palms.  
  
“I love you, even when you said those things I still loved you. And you have done everything to make up for it.” Ivar smiles and leans into her touch. Ylva nods at the crib.  
  
“Now I am going to get our daughter and she can sleep in our bed tonight.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Nr. 7: Who sweats the small stuff?**

Ivar carves the wooden spoon into a sharp point, briefly lifting his head to look at the door as Ylva steps inside the room.

“What are you doing?” She asks.

“Can’t you see I’m carving?” He answers, even though he knows that she is talking about what he did earlier. She sits down next to him and reaches a hand out to comb through his hair.

“I heard you’ve been screaming at the poor servants all day.” Ivar slams the spoon down on the table and turns to look at his wife-to-be.

“They don’t know how to prepare a wedding!” He says exasperated. Ylva rolls her eyes at him.

“Just because they baked another bread than you are used to doesn’t mean they can’t plan a wedding.” Ivar shakes his head then leans forward to nuzzle at Ylva’s cheek.

“It’s our first meal as husband and wife and it needs to be done right.”

“Ivar, the food will be fine. Besides, I don’t care about that.” Ylva says, smoothing her palms down his arms. Ivar pulls back and shakes his head again.

“How can you say that? We deserve a perfect wedding.”

“And it’s going to be perfect. I just want to marry you.” She says firmly as she leans forward to embrace him again. Ivar finally relaxes a little in her arms and she feels him smile against his skin.

“You’re going to love the dress.” She whispers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nr. 8: Who sleeps in their underwear (or naked)/ Who sleeps in their pajamas?**

Ylva pulls the dress over her the head then hangs it over the backrest of the chair. Slipping under the covers where Ivar is already half-asleep, her eyes widen at the sensation of soft pants rather than skin brushing against her legs.

“What is this?” She asks Ivar, sounding rather upset. He stifles a yawn and peers up at her where she’s propped up on her elbows.

“I’m cold.” He answers. Ylva huffs and searches blindly for the strings at his waist.

“I don’t like it. Take them off.” Ivar doesn’t protest, only smirks and lifts his hips to help her tug the fabric down so that she can toss them on the floor. Satisfied that he’s completely bare, Ylva begins to trail kisses up and down his neck.

“You know- ah! You know you’re going to have to warm me instead.” Ivar groans as she runs her tongue over the bob in his throat.

“That’s the plan.” She says, letting one hand grasp at the base of his swelling cock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nr. 9: Who makes the coffee (or tea)?**

Ylva shuffles inside the bedroom, pushing a serving cart in front of her.

“Älskling.” She sits down at the edge of the bed and begins to pet the tangled hair that’s poking out from underneath the covers. Ivar groans a little as he cranes his neck into her touch.

“I have breakfast for you.” Ylva says cheerfully, taking one of the coffee mugs and bringing it close to his nose.

“Did you take the big mug?” Ivar murmurs, eyes still closed as he tentatively sniffs the warm drink.

“Mhm.” That does the trick and he stretches under the covers before pulling himself further up in bed and leaning back against the headboard, taking the cup from Ylva with a thankful smile on his lips. Ylva crawls up next to him and sits down, accepting the sandwich he offers her from the tray. She can barely contain her excitement, shifting back and forth and humming between bites. Ivar raises an eyebrow at her.

“What has you in such a good mood at-” He pauses to glance at watch on his bedside table “06:08.” Ylva pushes her glasses further up her nose before answering him in the same chirpy tone as earlier.

“I’m going to a museum with Hildur today and then we’ll look at presents for her new grandson.” Ivar nearly chokes on his sandwich.

“You’re bringing a bodyguard with you, right?” He asks as soon as he’s stopped coughing.

“Yes. And my spray.” She answers, predicting his next question.


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. Who likes sweet/ Who likes sour?**

“You ready?” Ivar asks, earning an eager nod in response.

“1, 2…3!” Ylva shoves the chocolate in her mouth, quickly chewing and swallowing while Ivar takes a bite out of the sour gummy worm. He immediately spits it back out and begins a tirade of curses. Ylva licks the melted remains of chocolate off of her fingers, humming contentedly.

“I like it.” She announces, already reaching for another piece of Ivar’s raspberry fudge chocolate bar. He yanks the candy out of reach and glares at her.

“Get your own.” He grumbles. Ylva gasps, offended that he is denying her something that she wants to eat; he’s never done that before.

“But, Ivar…” She pouts. At first she thinks he will stand his ground but it only takes her a few seconds to make him cave.

“Fine. One more.” Ivar sighs as she nabs the piece from his outreached hand. While Ylva licks her fingers clean again, he unlocks his phone and begins to type in a hurry. She leans against his side, peeking down on the screen.

“What are you doing?” She asks, affectionately rubbing their cheeks together.

“Telling Svein to go pick up some more chocolate for us. I know you’re not going to stop at one piece.”


	11. Chapter 11

**11\. Who likes horror movies/ Who likes romance movies?**

She huffs. Ivar pretends that he doesn’t hear, he knows better than to bring up this particular conversation for what must be the 100th time Instead he tries to focus on the brutal murder currently being displayed at the TV screen. Ylva huffs again, much louder this time and she squirms too as if to emphasize the noise. He can’t keep it in any longer.

“Don’t start.” Ivar warns but as usual Ylva doesn’t care.

“This is stupid.” She announces loudly while sitting upright in the couch, tossing the blanket behind her where Ivar is still lying down.

“It’s a classic!” He grabs at the back of her hoodie and tries to pull her closer again. She rolls her eyes, gesturing at the screen where some idiot that refused to stay with the group is in the process of getting his eyes gouged out.

“That’s not what blood looks like!” She practically shouts. Ivar heaves a sigh.

“I’m well aware of that-” He reaches for the remote and presses pause “but do we really need to have this discussion every time, wife?” He squeezes at her waist and looks up at her with pleading eyes.

“As long as you keep making me watch these stupid movies.” She retorts. He tightens his grip on Ylva and coaxes her into lying back down, peppering her cheeks with kisses.

“I promise you can pick the next movie. Now can we please finish watching this? Without your commentary, if that’s possible.” Ivar pleads between kisses. Ylva sighs.

“Fine.” Ivar closes his eyes and murmurs a  _‘thank you’_  against the skin of her neck. Then she’s moving again and something presses against his chest. Opening his eyes again, Ivar sees Ylva holding the empty bowl. She bats her eyelashes at him, smiling innocently.

“But only if you go get more popcorn.”


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Who is smol/ Who is tol?**

Ivar shifts awkwardly under Ylva’s stare.

“What is it?” He finally asks, making sure that his back is turned to her so that she won’t see the worry in his eyes.

“I’m not used to seeing you with crutches.” She answers. Fear settles deep in the pit of Ivar’s stomach as he waits for her to mock him, to say that he is pathetic for wanting to stand upright.

“And?” He asks, trying to sound indifferent. Some part of him tries to tell him that it’s silly of him to worry; after all she uses crutches every day.  _But she wasn’t born like this_ , a bitter voice reminds him. He hears her move towards him.

“You’re quite tall, my warrior.” Ylva’s tugging at his arm, urging him to turn and face her. She’s looking up at him, puckering her lips.

“Now get down here so that I can kiss you, husband-to-be.”


	13. Chapter 13

**13\. Who is considered the scaredy cat?**

Ivar crawls past them all, servants and his brothers alike. His insides are twisting; even after all this time he can’t stand to see his little wife sick. Every time her blood comes he thinks only of the worst scenarios, such as her being with child and the blood actually being the result of a miscarriage. He finds Ylva in the bedchambers, both of their children sitting next to her and studying her with wide eyes as she tries to ease their worries. Dagny turns towards him as he enters.

“Mama’s not feeling well.”

“I know, skatt, but I’ll take care of her.” He promises. They move to make place for him on the large bed and he leans down to kiss Ylva’s sweaty brow as she smiles faintly at him. There’s a yank at Ivar’s sleeve, making him look to his left.

“I want to help.” The girl states, determination clear in her green eyes, and her brother nods. Ivar looks to Ylva, sees the way her face lights up at their eagerness to help. Ivar lifts the covers, patting at the mattress.

“Come on then.” The children settle between him and Ylva, the boy quickly curling up in his mother’s arms. Their bed is starting to feel crowded but Ivar doesn’t mind; it soothes him to have them all gathered like this where he can keep an eye on them. The boy quickly falls asleep, soon followed by Ylva and then Dagny begins to snore; her brown locks spread over Ivar’s arm. He wills himself to stay awake a little longer, watching over them for as long as he can.


	14. Chapter 14

**14\. Who kills the spiders?**

 

Ivar looks hesitant, his grip on the happily babbling baby still bordering on harsh.

 

“Are you sure it’s gone?” He asks his wife. Ylva fights off the urge to roll her eyes and gestures at the crib.

 

“Yes, husband, I’m sure. See for yourself.” Ivar shifts his grip on Dagny then carefully scoots closer to the crib, looking as if he is ready to lunge to the side at any moment. He peers down into the crib for a long while before finally murmuring.

 

“No spider.”

 

“No spider,” Ylva says firmly “Now put Dagny back in her crib.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another version of nr. 14

**Nr. 14 Who kills the spiders?**

 

Ylva jolts upright in bed at the sound of Ivar shrieking.

“Get it away from me!” He’s waving his arms furiously, the map in front of him completely forgotten as he swats at his left forearm. She hurries to rub the sleepiness from her eyes and then makes her way over to the table where Ivar is engaged in an intense battle against a small eight-legged monster.

“Why?” She asks, not quite able to stop herself from smiling at the sight of him aiming for the spider, only to hesitate at the last second.

“You know damn well why!” He snaps. To Ivar the only thing more disturbing than a living spider is the feeling of a squashed one. Ylva tosses one crutch to the side.

“Hold still.” With a sweeping motion she moves the spider back down on the table and a second later she brings her fist down on it.

“I think that was a sign for you to stop staring at the map and come to bed with me.” She says, scraping off the goo against the table. Ivar groans but he seems to agree because he drops from the chair and crawls to the bed. Ylva follows, curling up behind him as he settles under the furs.

“My strong, scary husband.” She coos while wrapping her arms around him and pressing against his back.

“I hate the legs,” Ivar whines into the pillow “there are too many of them.” She places a kiss at the back of his neck.

“I know, älskade.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Nr. 15: Who is scared of the dark?**

“Let them burn.” Ylva barks, surprising both the servant and herself with the strictness of her tone. Ylva’s cheeks redden with shame at the outburst; she can’t expect someone as new as this girl to know.

“Forgive me, I just…”

“Of course, my queen,” Fionnuala says and moves away from the candle “Do you need help with your braids?” Ylva shakes her head and gestures towards the door.

“No, I am fine. Thank you.” Fionnuala has only been gone for a minute or two before Ivar arrives. Ylva rolls over on her stomach, scooting closer to the edge so that Ivar can reach for the braids and undo them.

“Can I?” He asks once he’s done. Ylva nods and Ivar presses a kiss to her knuckles then crawls around in the room. When all the candles have been put out he pulls himself into bed and pulls her close, tucking a greying strand of hair behind her ear.

“Good night, little wolf.”


End file.
